Graduations And Weddings
by memphis-heat123
Summary: A what if story.  What if John wasn't killed by the yellow eyed demon before Dean killed the demon?  What if there was no demon blood in Sam?   What if Jessica was not killed?   What if Sam never left collage?    This is the first story about Sam's life.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL**

**GRADUATIONS AND WEDDINGS**

**FIRST STORY IN MY FAMILY SERIES**

**WRITTEN BY: MEMPHIS_HEAT123**

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way connected to the show. This story is for fun only.**

**SUMMARY: A what if story. What if John wasn't killed by the yellow eyed demon before Dean killed the demon? What if there was no demon blood in Sam? What if Jessica was not killed? What if Sam never left collage? This is the first story about Sam's life, and his family. I plan on writing many more about the growing family.**

**NOTES: Even though Sam is leading a normal life, the future stories will contain supernatural beings. These stories will focus on Sam, but the other characters will be in them a lot. **

**NOTE: This is my first story in the series, but I will write many more as Sam's family grows. Some of the future stories will contain the spanking of minors and teens. **

**NOTE: In this story, Dean did go to Sam and ask for help in finding their Dad. It took them a couple months to find him and the yellow eyed demon. Dean killed old yellow eyes, and he and John continued to hunt. But Sam went back to school, after another huge fight with John.**

**12345678987654321**

Jessica stood nervously in front of the bedroom mirror, making sure her hair was just right and that her makeup was on evenly.

"You look beautiful." Sam said, as he stepped behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"You don't look that bad yourself Mr. Valedictorian."

"I can't believe we're finally graduating, after then it's off to law school."

"Then four short years later, we are officially lawyers."

Jess turned around and she and Sam kissed, holding on tightly to each other.

A knock at the door cut the passionate kiss short.

"That will be my parents and Kayla." Jess said smiling. Then she rushed to the door of the small apartment she shared with Sam. She threw the door open, but it wasn't her family standing on the front steps.

"Dean." She said, her smile disappearing.

"Don't worry." Dean smiled, figuring out what Jessica was thinking. "I'm not here to steal your boyfriend away again."

"Why are you here?" Sam asked, as Jess stepped aside and Dean walked into the apartment. It had been almost a year since the two brothers had seen each other, not since Sam returned to collage after finding their Dad and killing Yellow Eyes.

"To see you graduate." Dean replied, holding up a leaflet advertising the graduation. "Congratulations on being the valedictorian."

"Thanks." Sam smiled, as they briefly hugged. "I am glad you came."

"You invited me."

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure." The smile vanished. "Don't suppose Dad cam with you?"

"Nope, you know how he is."

"Yeah, I know."

"But I'm here." Dean smiled. "And I must say, you look really adorable in that pretty blue dress."

"It's a graduation gown." Sam said.

"What ever." Then Dean turned towards Jess. "You look a hell of a lot better in it."

"Thank you Dean." Jess smiled. "It's great to see you again."

Another knock was heard on the door and Jess opened it.

"Mom, Dad, Kayla." She exclaimed as three people rushed in and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again, Sam." Jess's Mom said, hugging Sam.

"You too, Ruth." Sam said, returned the hug. She was in her late fifties with blond hair that was turning slightly grey. She was just a little bit shorter then Jess and had a stout build.

"Sam." Jess's Dad held out his hand. He was in his late fifties with thinning brown and grey hair. He was about Dean's height with a medium build.

"Nice to see you again Allen." Sam said.

"Hey Gigantor." A teenage girl said. She was thirteen, with straight blond hair that came down to the middle of her butt. She was short for her age and very slender.

"Hey Shorty."

"Guys." Jess said. "I want you to meet Sam's brother, Dean. Dean this is my parents, Allen and Ruth. And my sister, Kayla."

"Nice to meet you." Dean said.

"It is so good to meet Sam's family." Ruth said, smiling. "He has become such a large part of our lives."

Everyone sat down and talked and laughed for a few minutes. Dean was really starting to like Jess's family.

"Babe." Sam said, looking at his watch. "We should go."

"Yeah." Jess agreed. "We have to be there an hour before the ceremony starts."

"Is it alright if we stay here till time?" Allen asked.

"Of course." Sam replied. "Make yourself at home." Then he turned towards Kayla and added. "But not you, you have to wait outside."

"Keep it up, Jolly Green Giant, and I will start booing during your speech." The young teenager said.

"It was nice meeting you." Dean said, as he stood up.

"You're not waiting here?" Ruth asked.

"No, Ma'am." Dean replied. "I have a couple things I need to do before the graduation." Then he winked at Kayla and said. "Like picking up a couple of super soaker water guns and a few banana peels."

**12345678987654321**

Dean walked into the crowed room and scanned the area for an empty chair.

"Hey Dean!" A voice called out.

Dean turned towards the sound and saw Kayla standing in a chair near the front of the room, waving her arms. Dean weaved through the crowd and saw that there was an empty seat beside the teenager.

"We saved you a seat." Ruth informed him.

"Thank you." Dean said, sitting down beside Kayla.

"You look different." The teen said, as she sat back down.

"Sammy better not get used to it." Dean replied, as he fiddled with his tie. He was wearing a navy blue suite and tie, and not the cheap ones he wore when pretending to be an FBI agent.

"I think you look very handsome." Ruth said.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Dean smiled.

"It's about to start." Ruth said.

**12345678987654321**

After the ceremony, Dean was standing in the reception room with Jess's parents and sister. They had talk some more during breaks in the graduation and while they were waiting on Sam and Jess.

"There they are." Kayla said, nodding towards the back of the room. They saw Sam and Jess weave through the crowds and head their way. They were no longer wearing their gowns.

"I don't believe it." Sam said, looking at Dean in surprise. "You are not wearing jeans."

"Shut up." Dean said, but he was smiling. "That was a great speech." He pulled the younger man into a hug. "I'm proud of you Sam." He said.

"Thanks Dean." Sam returned the hug.

He was hurt that his Dad didn't show up, though he wasn't surprised. But he was grateful that Dean showed up, he would have preferred to have Dean there then his Dad anyway.

"I want more pictures." Ruth said. "Sam and Jess, over there." She pointed towards a wall.

Sam and Jess walked over to the wall and posed. Then Ruth wanted Kayla and Dean in the picture, then she asked someone else to take a picture with her and Allen included. Then she wanted more pictures. After over half an hour, she was finally finished.

After the post graduation party, they all went back to Sam and Jess's apartment. Jess's family were spending the night, then leaving the next morning back to Texas. Dean said he would grab a motel room, but Sam and Jess wouldn't hear of it. They assured him that they would make room in the one bedroom apartment.

It was decided that Allen and Ruth were sleeping in Sam and Jess's bed, and Kayla was sleeping on an air mattress beside the bed. Sam and Jess were sleeping on the sofa, which let out into a bed, and Dean would be sleeping in the recliner.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, talking and laughing.

"Jess." Ruth said. "Remember when you were six, and your Dad and me took you treat or tricking?"

"I don't think anyone wants to hear that." Jess said quickly.

"Speak for yourself." Sam said, "I would love to hear about that."

"Me too." Kayla said.

"Jess was a Princess." Ruth started the story. "We took her to this one house that was decorated. There was a scarecrow sitting in a lawn chair outside. When we walked by it, the scarecrow turned its head towards Jess." Ruth and Allen both laughed, then Ruth continued. "Jess let out a high pitched scream and ran under the porch, it took us ten minutes to coax her out."

"So, you were a wuss as a kid?" Sam smirked.

"Don't you tease her." Dean said, in his best authoritative voice. Then he smirked and said. "When Sam was eight, I took him to a carnival."

"Hey!" Sam protested. "No one wants to hear about our childhood."

"Wanna bet?" Kayla said. "Please continue Dean."

"Yeah Dean, continue." Jess said.

"We were standing in line for one of the rides, and this clown walked over and offered Sam a balloon animal. But Sam here is scared of clowns, always have been. The kid took off running, looking behind him, and ran straight into the backside of an elephant."

Everyone laughed, except Sam of course.

"Ahhhhh." Kayla said, smiling. "Poor giant gorilla, scared if a little clown."

"It wasn't a little clown." Sam defended himself. "He was on stilts."

"I know a cute story." Jess said, grinning at her little sister. "About the time we went to the zoo when Kayla was seven."

"Don't you dare." The smile vanished off of the teen's face.

"Kayla wanted to go into the snake house, but Mom and Dad told her that she might get scared. She never did like snakes. But she insisted that she was a big girl and that she wouldn't be scared. She was fine for the first couple snakes, then she saw a huge reticulated python. She screamed so loud, I was positive that the glass was going to break and all of those snakes would get out. Dad had to pick her up and carry her outside, screaming the entire way."

"It wasn't funny." Kayla said. "Jess kept teasing me."

"Yeah." Jess said. "Every so often I'd scream 'SNAKE!' and she would burst into tears and try to climb up onto the nearest object."

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Sam told Jess, causing Kayla to glare at him.

They continued to talk and laugh for a while longer, then turned in for the night.

**12345678987654321**

Please let me know what you think. I will update often, if people like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was stretched out in the recliner, almost asleep, when he noticed that his younger brother was awake and was restless. He watched as Sam tossed and turned on the sofa bed, then as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Dean could always tell when something was bothering Sam, so he stood and walked into the kitchen as well.

"Sounds like a good idea." Dean said, as he nodded towards the beer bottle in Sam's hand. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

Dean walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, then sat down at the table across from Sam.

The younger man took a swig of beer and avoided any eye contact with Dean.

"What's up Grumpy?' Dean asked.

"Nothing."

"Bull, now spill it."

Sam didn't reply, but Dean knew what the problem was. It was what the problem normally was when Sam was concerned.

"Look." Dean sighed. "I ain't too good at this chick flick crap, so I'm only going to say this once. Dad loves us, he really does. But he can be a major dick at times. He wants things done his way, and only his way. But that's just him trying to protect us."

"I know." Sam sighed. "But I really wish he was here."

Dean nodded, then finished his beer in one long gulp. "Go to bed, remember you've got to get up early in the morning to see Allen, Ruth, and Kayla off."

"Yeah." Sam said, feeling better.

**12345678987654321**

Dean was sitting in the recliner, having just woken up a few moments ago. He heard the faint sound of an alarm clock buzzing from the bedroom. A couple minutes later, Kayla walked out of the bedroom. She was still wearing a pair of pink silk pajamas and her hair was stuck up in a few places.

"Morning." Dean said.

"Morning." The young teen returned the greeting. She looked at the sleeping Sam and Jess with a smile. "Dad told me to wake them up."

"Did he say you had to wake them up nicely?" Dean asked with a grin.

"No Sir. In fact, he was smiling when he said it." She walked over and knelt down right beside Sam, her mouth inches from his ear. Then she let out a loud pitched scream.

Sam and Jess both instantly woke up and sat up quickly, looking around in confusion.

"It's time to wake up." Kayla smiled.

Dean laughed and Sam and Jess glared at her.

"That does it." Sam growled, climbing out of bed and stalking towards the young teenager. "You asked for it." He stood in front of her, towering over her and glaring.

"Bring it on, Sasquatch." Kayla said, smirking.

Sam made a grab for her, but she giggled and backed up. She had been so focused on Sam, that she failed to notice Jess climbing out of bed and standing behind her. So she was a little surprised when her retreat was blocked.

Jess grabbed her little sister's wrist and held her until Sam grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the floor and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Kayla protested. "Two against one is totally unfair."

"So Jess." Sam said. "Trash can or toilet?"

"Hmmmm." Jess said, as if she was deep in thought.

"Mooooom!" Kayla yelled and Sam instantly sat her back on her feet.

"You win." He said, holding up his hands in surrender. "No need to call in the Calvary." Then he smirked and added in a whisper. "Just wait till I get you alone, where your Mom can't hear you scream."

Dean watched them with a large smile on his face, he loved seeing Sam happy. His little brother had finally found the normal life he had craved his entire childhood, and Dean was thrilled for him. But he was also saddened. He wasn't sure where he fit into that normal life. It had always been his job to watch after Sam, but he feared that his little brother didn't need him anymore.

**12345678987654321**

An hour later, Dean and Sam said their goodbyes and Jess took her family to the airport. Dean and Sam were sitting in the living room.

"Jess is an amazing woman." Dean said.

"I know." Sam agreed with a sad smile.

"What's rattling around in that enormous brain of yours?" Dean asked.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box and handed it to Dean. The older Winchester opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

"Sam." Dean said, staring at the ring. "This is so sudden, Dude. I…I'm so sorry, but I don't swing that way. I mean you're a great guy and…"

"Shut up, Dean." Sam growled, but he couldn't help but smile at his brother.

"So you're going to pop the big question?" Dean asked. "I think that's great, like I said, Jess is an amazing woman. I'm sure you two will be happy together."

"It's not that simple." Sam said with a sigh.

"Why not?"

"A marriage based on lies will never work." Sam said.

"You plan on telling her about the family business?"

"Yeah."

"So not a good idea." Dean said, shaking his head. "Jess will call in the dudes in white coats to take you to a padded rubber room."

"I can't lie to her about my past." Sam argued.

"Then don't lie to her, just omit certain topics."

"Dean…." Before Sam could finish the sentence, they hear a knock on the door.

Sam stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Bobby.

"Bobby." Sam exclaimed with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Sam hadn't seen the older hunter since he was seventeen.

"You invited me to your graduation." Bobby said, as Sam stepped aside and let him enter. "Sorry I couldn't make it in time, had complications with a hunt."

"What kind of complications?" Sam asked, as Bobby pulled him into a tight hug.

"Are we alone?" Bobby asked, as he released Sam and gave Dean a quick hug.

"Yes Sir." Sam said.

"Damn poltergeist had a few new tricks up its sleeve."

"It's good to see you, Bobby." Sam said. "Thank you for coming."

"You're family, boy." Bobby said in a gruff voice. "Course I'm here."

"You made it in time to help me talk this kid out of doing something stupid." Dean said.

"Which is?" Bobby wanted to know.

"I'm going to ask Jess to marry me." Sam said, giving his brother his best bitch face.

"What's stupid bout that?" Bobby asked Dean. "I thought you liked the girl."

"I do, and I think it's a great idea for them to get hitched."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I want to tell Jess the truth." Sam said. "About everything. I don't want our marriage to be based on lies."

Bobby thought about it for a moment, then looked at Sam. "You're right."

"What?" Dean asked, confused. He was certain that Bobby would be on his side.

"Husbands and wives should have their secrets." Bobby said, "Especially about their ex-girlfriends." He gave a lopsided grin and added. "Found that one out a little too late." Then his expression grew serious. "But they shouldn't have secrets this big, it can rip a marriage in half."

"I guess you two are right." Dean sighed. But he wasn't thrilled about the idea. He knew it was highly possible that Jess would think Sam was completely nuts and that their relationship would be over. He knew that that would crush Sam.

The front door opened and Jess walked in.

"Jess." Sam smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I want you to meet a very good friend of mine, well actually he's more like family. This is Bobby Singer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Singer." Jess smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, and it's Bobby."

"Bobby and I were just leaving." Dean said. "But we'll be back."

"I'm making pot roast for supper." Jess said. "So you both better be back by seven."

Bobby and Dean both gave Sam an encouraging smile, then left.

"Jess." Sam said, trying to summon up the courage he needed. "There is something very important I need to tell you."

**12345678987654321**

I will post again as soon as I can, hopefully tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Jess sat on the couch, facing each other. Jess could tell that Sam was nervous.

"What's wrong, Sam?" She asked, taking hold of his hands.

"I love you very much." Sam said. "But I haven't been completely honest about my past. I need to tell you about my life before I met you, and I hope you still love me when I'm done."

"There is nothing you can tell me that will make me stop loving you." Jess assured you.

Sam took a deep breath, then hurriedly starting talking before he lost his nerve. "I told you about my Mom, about how she died in a fire in my nursery when I was a baby. But what I didn't tell you was that she was murdered."

"Murdered?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, by a demon."

"Excuse me?" Jess asked, really hoping she had not heard him correctly.

"A demon killed Mom." Sam said, looking into Jess's eyes. Silently praying that she would believe him and still love him. "At the time, Dad didn't know what killed her, but he knew it was something supernatural. He became a hunter, a very determined hunter. He trained Dean and me to be hunters too."

"Hunters?" Jess was really confused now. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, we hunted all of those things that aren't supposed to be real. I killed my first werewolf when I was sixteen."

Jess just stared in shock at Sam.

"I know this is hard to believe." Sam said. "But it's true. I was raised as a soldier, so was Dean. Dad kept telling us that it was only temporary, that we would have a normal life after he found what killed Mom. But we didn't know what killed her until Dean came here to get me to help find Dad. Dad had found out that it was a demon, and the demon had him captive. Dean killed the demon."

"Sam….I…." Jess had no idea what to say. There were no such things as demons and werewolves, but why would Sam say there was?

"It's all real, Jess." Sam said, wanting to stop. Wanting to tell her that he was lying. That monsters were not real. But he couldn't. She didn't deserve to be lied to. He loved her, and he had to tell her the truth. "Ghost, poltergeists, vampires, it's all real. But you don't have to worry, I have this place safe guarded. Noting evil can get in here."

"This can't be happening." Jess said.

"Are you okay, Jess?" Sam asked with concern when her face paled.

"Please tell me that this is some kind of joke." She said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"It's no joke." Sam said. "I really don't want you to know about the monsters, I hate myself for telling you this. But I have to, I don't want this to come out later and tear us apart. I want our relationship to be built on truth, not on secrets."

"I…I need time to figure this out." Jess said, standing up.

"Jess." Sam said, also standing.

"Just leave Sam." She said, walking towards the bedroom. "I need to be alone."

Sam watched her walk into the bedroom and shut the door behind her, and he felt his eyes watering. He was terrified that he just lost the love of his life. With a deep sigh, Sam walked outside and sat on the steps.

**12345678987654321**

Jess sat on the bed, her mind whirling with questions and confusion. Monsters were not real, but Sam was not a liar. And he was not crazy. But what other explanation could there be? Monsters were not real. Were they?

Jess looked at the picture on the bedside table, it was a picture of her and Sam. Sam was giving her a piggy back ride, and both were laughing.

She loved Sam more then she ever thought possible, he was her everything. He was always so strong, so steady. But also very sweet and gentle. She knew that her and Sam had a future together, had known it for a long time.

She knew Sam, knew what a great man he was. Sam would not say those things unless they were true. And that meant that monsters were real.

Jess pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial one. Sam answered a split second after it started ringing.

"Jess?" He asked.

"We need to talk." Jess said, then she hung up.

A couple minutes later, Sam walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed beside her.

"Monsters are real?" She asked.

"Yes."

"And you were trained to hunt them?"

"Yes."

"I believe you." She said, looking into his eyes. "But what you told me scares the hell outta me."

"You don't have to be scared." Sam said, taking her hands in his. "Like I said, I have this place safeguarded, the campus too."

"You safeguarded the school?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for telling me the truth." Jess said. "It's going to take me a little while to come to terms with what you said, but you were right. I don't want any secrets between us, I want our relationship to be based in trust."

"I love you." Sam said, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"I love you too." She replied, returning the hug.

They pulled apart and Sam spoke. "I have something to ask you, that's why I told you the truth. I wanted the secret out before I asked."

Sam stood up, then knelt on one knee in front of Jess. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the jewelry box, opening it and showing Jess the ring inside.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Jess said, as tears ran down her face. But they were tears of joy. "Yes, yes, yes, a hundred times, yes." She lunged forward into Sam's arms, nearly knocking him over. They embraced each other and kissed passionately.

**12345678987654321**

An hour later Sam, Jess, Dean, and Bobby were sitting in the living room.

"So all three of you are like the ghost busters?" Jess asked.

"We are so much better then the ghost busters." Dean replied with a smirk. "We're more like Scooby Doo." Then he nodded towards Sam, "He's Velma."

"And he's Scrappy Doo." Sam said, nodding towards Dean. "A loud mouthed runt who's more bark then bite."

"No, I'm Fred." Dean said. Then he looked at Bobby. "Does that make you Daphne or Scooby?"

"That makes me the man who's gonna kick your scrawny ass in a minute, boy." Bobby growled, but the younger hunter could see the laughter in his eyes.

**12345678987654321**

The next morning, Sam laid awake on the couch bed. Jess was asleep beside him, snuggled up against his side. Dean was asleep on an air mattress a few feet away, and Bobby was asleep in the bedroom.

Sam smiled as he watched his Fiancé sleep. He couldn't believe how well his life was turning out. He had an amazing woman who knew about his past, and still loved him. He had a brother who would move heaven and earth to protect him, and he had father-figure who would always be there with advice and an attentive ear.

The smile faded as he thought about what he didn't have. He didn't have a father who put his son's needs ahead of his own. A father who wanted his son to be happy and to choose his own path. He was going to send his dad a wedding invitation, and he really wished he would come. But Sam knew that it was a very slim chance.

Sam felt Jess moving beside him and looked at her, she was awake and was smiling at him.

"Good morning, Honey." She said.

"Good morning, Babe." Sam said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

The kiss grew more passionate and they wrapped their arms around each other, holding tightly.

"Oh that is a wonderful sight to wake up too." They heard Dean grumble, but they continued to hold each other and kiss.

"Do you two mind keeping it g rated?" Dean asked.

Sam and Jess pulled apart.

"I'm going to shower." Jess said, her voice low and silky. "Care to join me?"

"I could use a shower." Sam said.

"Will someone please shoot me?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes.

Sam and Jess stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Dean smiled, happy to see his brother so happy. Dean really liked Jess, knew she would be good to Sam.

It pissed him off that their Dad wasn't there. When Dean told him that he was going to Sam's graduation, their Dad tried to talk him out of it. Told him that Sam abandoned them. And like always when their Dad was bad talking Sam, Dean argued with him. It seemed that the only arguments John and Dean ever got into were about Sam.

**12345678987654321**

There is one more chapter to this story, I hope to have it up tommorow. please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the long wait, things kept coming up.

**12345678987654321**

Four months later, Sam parked the rental car in front of a large two story farmhouse in Bradley Texas. There was a covered wraparound porch surrounding the house, flowerpots hung from it in several places. Different colored rose bushes were scattered around the house, and a large flower bed was on either side of the porch steps. A huge barn sat a few yards behind the house, and a corral was sitting beside the barn.

He turned to the passenger seat and smiled at Jess, who smiled back.

"It feels so good to be back here." She said.

The front door of the house opened and thirteen-year-old Kayla ran outside and down the porch steps. Sam and Jess got out of the car and the young teenager lunged herself into Jess's arms. After they hugged, Kayla ran to Sam and gave him a hug.

"Hey Squirt." Sam said, returning the hug.

"Mom! Dad!" Jess exclaimed, as the older couple emerged from the house. Jess ran up the porch steps and hugged her parents.

"Come on." Kayla said, grabbing Sam's hand and tugging. "We've got a huge surprise for you."

Sam allowed the young girl to lead him up the steps.

"Hello, Son." Ruth said, a huge smile on her face. "I am so happy for you two." She wrapped Sam in a tight hug, which he returned.

"Jessica is my little girl." Allen said, after Ruth released Sam. "A part of me hates to see her getting married, hates to see her growing up. But a Father could not be more proud of the man that his little girl choices then I am of you. Jess thinks very highly of you, and I am a pretty good judge of character."

"Thank you, Sir." Sam said, holding out his hand. "That means a lot to me."

Allen nodded, but ignored the outstretched hand. Instead, he drew the younger man into a brief hug.

"Come on inside." Ruth said. "You can grab your bags later; you two must be tired after your trip."

Sam followed them inside and his smile grew bigger. The inside of the house was as warm and welcoming as the outside. There were fresh flowers in vases on most of the tables, a huge piano sat against one of the walls in the living room, and family pictures lined the walls.

Sam spotted one of the pictures and he laughed. He could tell the little girl in the picture was Jess, even though she was only around five or six. She was wearing a fancy dress with lace and ribbons everywhere, and was splashing in the middle of a large mud puddle.

"Allen thought that was funny as well." Ruth said, glaring at her oldest daughter and husband. "I however did not."

Allen and Ruth sat in two recliners, Sam and Jess sat on the couch, and Kayla sat in an over stuffed lounge chair.

"Thank you for agreeing to have the wedding here." Ruth told Sam. "Jess grew up in Bradley, and it means a lot to us that she will be married here."

"We passed the church on our way here." Sam said. "It's beautiful, I'm glad we're getting married here."

"We were going to wait until you were married, but we can't wait another week before we tell you." Ruth said. "We've got a wedding present for you two."

"What is it?" Jess asked with excitement.

"This." Allen said, handing her a thick envelope.

Jess opened it and pulled out the contents, her and Sam were both speechless.

"I can't accept this." Sam said. "I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate it….."

"Nonsense." Ruth said. "It is all set. The morning after the wedding, you two will fly first class to Hawaii. That is where Allen and I spent our honeymoon."

"And my parents paid for the trip." Allen added. "It's kind of a family tradition. Now no arguments."

"Thank you." Jessica said, jumping up and hugging them both. "This is so cool."

"Thank you." Sam smiled. "If I would have known I'd get a free trip to Hawaii, I would've married her a year ago."

"If I get married in a week, can I go too?" Kayla asked her parents.

"If you get married in a week." Allen said. "The only place you will be going is to your room till you're twenty-one. And your husband, depending on his age, will either go to his own house or to the bottom of Lake Ebby."

"I think I'll wait a few years." The teen said.

"Ruth." Sam said, his voice serious. "I am more then happy to let you and Jess plan the wedding, I'm not too good at those kinds of things. But there is one tradition that I want honored."

"Of course Dear." Ruth said. "What is it?"

"It's kind of an odd tradition, but it's very important to me. It this custom, the groom gets to pick out the dresses for the bride's maids."

"No way Sasquatch." Kayla said, shaking her head. "I'm one of the bride's maids and you are not going to pick out my dress."

"Kayla." Allen said, his voice stern. "If that is a tradition that Sam wants to follow, then that is a tradition you will follow. It is Sam's wedding."

"I'm thinking about lime green." Sam said. "With dark orange laces and bows. Maybe a pair of bright yellow tights and lime green sandals."

"That sounds very lovely." Allen agreed.

"Moooooom!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Sorry, Honey." Ruth said. "But I'm with Sam and your Dad on this." Then she smiled and added. "I have heard of this tradition, but there is more to it then just that. In this tradition, the sister of the bride gets to pick out the Groom's suite."

"On second thought." Sam quickly changed his mind. "I'm not a very traditional type of person anyway."

"Hey, I have a very good sense of style." Kayla smiled.

"I know you do." Sam agreed. "But you also have a very mean sense of humor."

**12345678987654321**

The next morning, Sam woke up at around six and carefully climbed out of bed without waking up Jess. He quickly showered, then went downstairs, being quite so he wouldn't wake anyone up. He made it to the living room and smelt fresh coffee, so he walked into the kitchen. Allen was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Sam." The older man greeted. "You're up early."

"Morning." Sam replied, as he poured a cup of coffee and sat down. "I was about to tell you the same thing."

"I always wake up this early." Allen said. "So does Ruth, she's outside collecting eggs."

"So Jess and Kayla are the sleepy heads." Sam smiled.

"I'm glad you woke before Jess, we need to talk." Allen said, his voice serious.

"About what, Sir?"

"I want to show you something." Allen pulled a worn wallet from the back pocket of his coveralls and took a picture from it. "I know Jess is a woman now, I know she's independent and strong. But to me, she will always be my little girl." He handed the younger man the photo.

Sam took the picture and smiled at it. Allen was standing with a four-year-old Jess on his shoulders. The young girl was laughing, and had her arms spread out like she was flying.

"I've seen this picture before." Sam said, handing it back to Allen. "Jess has it in one of her picture albums. She loves this picture."

"Ruth told her to hold on so she wouldn't fall." Allen said. "And Jess told her that her Daddy would never let her fall." He smiled and added. "She knew I would always keep her safe, always chase the monsters from the closet, always patch up her scrapes and kiss her bruises."

"She may be an adult now." Sam said. "But she still needs her Dad."

Allen nodded and replaced the photo.

The back door leading into the kitchen opened, and Ruth walked in carrying a basket filled with eggs.

"Good morning Dear." She greeted Sam.

"Morning, Ma'am."

"Such a polite boy." Ruth smiled. She sat the eggs on the table, then she sat down. "Jessica, Kayla, and I are going into town this morning to pick out dresses and talk to Pastor William, he'll be the one performing the wedding. Allen and I went to school with him, he is a wonderful man."

"Jess told me about him." Sam said. Then he smirked and added. "She told me about him spray painting the principal's car in the seventh grade. Pink with purple hearts."

"He was a wild one." Ruth laughed. "But that was before he became a man of the cloth. He hasn't spray painted anything in several years. Jess said that, besides your friends from collage, you have two or three people coming for the wedding."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'm assuming one is Dean, such a nice boy. Who are the others?"

"Bobby is the other definite." Sam said. "He's an old family friend, I've known him since I was around two." Sam looked down at the table before adding. "I invited Dad, but I don't know if he'll show."

"Weather he does or not, it will be a perfect wedding." Ruth said, reaching out and placing a hand on Sam's arm. "That I promise you."

She stood up and said, "I am going to start breakfast, Sam would you be a dear and wake up the girls?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sam said, standing up and heading upstairs. Jess was awake and sitting on the bed when Sam entered the bedroom.

"Morning, Babe." Jess said, standing up and kissing her fiancé.

"Morning, Jess." Sam said, eagerly returning the kiss.

They brook apart and Sam said. "Ruth sent me to wake you up." Then he smiled and grabbed two large pillows from the bed. "And she wants me to wake up Kayla."

Jess gave him a confused look, then followed him from the bedroom and into Kayla's room. The young teen was sound asleep, wrapped up in a sheet. Sam grabbed an extra pillow from her bed and then threw all three pillows on the floor beside the bed. Then he walked to the other side of the bed, grabbed the mattress, and lifted one side of it.

The slumbering teen rolled out of bed and onto the pillows with a startled yelp and a thud. She tried standing up, but was still wrapped in the sheet and fell to the floor again. She managed to untangle herself from the sheet and stood up and glared at the two laughing adults.

"That was just plain wrong." She said, still glaring.

"Time to raise and shine, shorty." Sam laughed.

**12345678987654321**

A few days later, Bobby and Dean were staying at the Moore house. They had said that they were going to stay at a motel, but Ruth and Allen wouldn't hear of it. The older couple basically ordered them to stay there. But the two men didn't mind at all, they liked Jess's family.

It was two days before the wedding, and they were at the Church rehearsing the wedding. Allen had just walked Jess down the aisle.

"During the wedding, Jess will be wearing a veil." The pastor said. "I ask who gives her to be wed, and you say that Ruth and you do….."

"And then you say there is a no returns policy." Kayla piped in. Unfortunately for the young teen, she was standing right beside her Mom, who reached over and gave her a firm swat to her butt.

"As I was saying." The pastor said, trying to keep a straight face. "Then you lift the veil, give her a kiss, then take her hand and place it into Sam's hand. Then you stand over there. Sam and Jess, you wrote your own vows, so when I tell you too, you will recite them. Then I say a few words, and then you two kiss. Then you turn and walk back down the aisle as husband and wife as Emily sings and Jeff plays the piano."

"Sounds simple enough." Sam said.

Jess turned towards Emily and Jeff, who were siblings. Emily was fourteen and Jeff was twelve. "You two have the music all set?"

"Yes." Emily said. "Would you like a preview?"

"Sure." Jess said.

Emily nodded, then tried to hid a grin when she looked at Kayla.

Jeff sat at piano and started playing a soft tune, but then he started banging out a rock song. Emily started singing in a deep gravely voice. "Another one bites the dust. Another one bites the dust. Another one, and another one, and another one bites the dust."

"I love this song." Dean said.

"You two do that at my wedding and I will have your birth certificates revoked." Jess said in a stern voice, but she couldn't keep from grinning.

"Don't worry, Jess." Emily said. "I would never do that at a real wedding, wedding are so cool."

"I won't either." Jeff promised. "Remember, our parents will be there. And as nuts as Mom is about weddings, I guarantee to be on my best behavior."

**12345678987654321**

Sam stood nervously looking into a large mirror, as he straightened his tie.

"Relax Dude." Dean said.

"I can't." Sam sighed. "I am going to be married in less then twenty minutes."

The two brothers, along with Bobby and Allen, were in a room at the Church. All three men were wearing suits and ties.

Sam once again messed with the knot on his tie. He was nervous, but very excited and happy. But he was also saddened, he had not heard from his Dad. He and John didn't see eye to eye and fought every time they talked, but Sam loved him. And he really wanted his Dad to be there.

"I remember that felling." Bobby said, eying the younger man with a sad smile. "When Karen and I got married, I was a nervous wreak."

"Same here." Allen said. "But all of the nervousness is well worth it."

"Yeah." Bobby agreed. "Very well worth it."

**12345678987654321**

John walked into the cheerfully decorated Church, his confidence dwindling. He knew Sam invited him, but he wasn't sure if that was because he actually wanted him there. Or if it was just because he was his Father. He fiddled with his tie knot, as he walked.

"Hello Sir." A young voice said. John turned to see a young teenage girl with long blond hair, wearing a frilly soft pink dress. "Friends of the bride, groom, or both?"

"Groom." John said. "I'm Sam's Father."

"Cool." She smiled, extending her hand. "I'm the Bride's sister, names Kayla."

"John." John said, shaking her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you where he is."

"Thank you, Kayla."

She led him down a corridor and stopped at one of the closed doors. Then she knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Dean's voice called out.

"It's Kayla." She said.

"No girl's allowed." Dean replied.

"I've got pie."

The door immediately opened.

"I lied." She smirked.

"Dad." Dean smiled, stepping aside and letting the older Winchester into the room.

"Dad." Sam said, with a combination of surprise and joy. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I, Son." John said.

"Let's give them a little privacy." Bobby said. Him, Allen, and Dean walked out into the corridor.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the other dressing room with your Mom and Jess?" Allen asked his daughter.

"Please don't make me go back there." She said, with pleading eyes. "Mom is normally so composed and calm, but she's freaking out over the smallest things. And Jess is just plain nuts."

**12345678987654321**

"You clean up pretty good, Sam." John said.

"You do too."

John pulled his youngest son into a tight embrace, which Sam returned. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"Thank you for coming." Sam said. "It means a lot to me."

"The last time we were together, we had a hell of a fight." John said.

"Yes Sir."

"But I was wrong." John said.

"Sir?" Sam asked in confusion. His Dad never admitted to being wrong, even when he was really wrong.

"You are an adult, I can not dictate your life anymore."

"Maybe not." Sam said. "But I could still use some Fatherly advise from time to time. You are always welcomed at my home. It's not much now, just a small one bedroom apartment. But there will always be plenty of room for you to visit."

"I'd like that, son."

"So would I."

The door opened and Bobby, Dean, and Allen walked back in.

"It's about to start." Dean said. "Dad, Ruth wants you to walk down the aisle with her."

**12345678987654321**

Dean and Kayla stood, elbows intertwined, at the end of the Church aisle. They were waiting for their cue.

"You look very beautiful, Kayla." Dean said.

"Thanks." The young girl blushed slightly. "You don't look that bad yourself."

"Here we go." Dean said, as the music started. It was a soft love song that Dean thought was boring. But he had to admit, young Emily did have a pretty voice. And Jeff was good on the piano.

They walked slowly down the aisle, heading to the pulpit where Pastor William Franks was standing. When they made it to the halfway mark, the next couple started down the aisle. Heather Deeds was a lifetime friend of Jess's, having met in kindergarten. Her companion was Bobby, who enjoyed walking beside the pretty twenty-three-year-old.

Next in line were John and Ruth, who walked down the aisle with their elbows intertwined. "You and Jess did an amazing job." John whispered. "The place looks wonderful."

"Thank you." Ruth smiled. "I love wedding, especially my daughters. And especially when she is marrying such a wonderful boy. Sam is a good man."

"I know." John said, pride present in his voice. He agreed, his youngest son was a good man. Even if he still saw him as a kid at times, he guessed that was just part of being a Father.

Once all three couples were standing before the pulpit, the music stopped and Emily started singing another song. The flower girl and ring bearer started down the aisle. They were four-year-old twins, Nancy and Evan Deeds. They were Heather's children.

When they reached the Pulpit, Allen and Jess began their walk. Everyone stood as they walked down the aisle.

Dean glanced at his little brother and grinned, the kid looked pale and was still nervous.

Allen and Jess stopped and everyone sat back down, except those standing at the pulpit.

"We are gathered here today to join in union Samuel Winchester and Jessica Moore." Pastor William said. "Who is here to give this woman to this man?"

"Her Mother and I are." Allen said, as he gently lifted the white veil from his oldest daughter's face and kissed her cheek. Then he took one of her hands and placed it into Sam's. Jess was a little surprised to see tears in her Dad's eyes.

"Marriage is lifelong commitment and should not be taken into lightly." The Pastor said. "Is there anyone present who objects to this union, if so please speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up.

"Samuel and Jessica have written their own vows, and will not recite them."

Sam and Jess turned to each other and held hands.

"Jess." Sam said. "I never really thought I could love anyone as much as I love you. I know I don't have much to offer right now, except my undying love and loyalty. I'm not promising to be the world's perfect husband, I know I have some faults. And I know I'm bound to mess up from time to time. But I do promise this. I will always love and cherish you. I will never abandon you or give you any reason to mistrust me. I want to grow old with you by my side."

"Sam, I have always dreamed of finding a man like you." Jess said, as her eyes watered. "I have more love in my heart for you then I ever thought possible. I know the road may be bumpy in patches, but I also know that there will be way more smooth patches. I know that whatever is thrown our way, we can overcome it. As long as we tackle it as a team. I want to be as good of a wife to you as my Mom is to Dad, and I promise to try to succeed in that. But I know I will blow it from time to time, my temper is a little more volatile then Mom's. But no matter what happens, I promise to always love you. And to always be your partner in this marriage and in life."

"The rings please." The Pastor said.

Evan stepped up to the couple and held his pillow out proudly. Sam smiled at him, then knelt and unpinned one of the rings. They had them pinned on the pillow so the young boy couldn't loose them.

Sam slipped the ring onto Jess's finger and said. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Jess then knelt and unpinned the other ring. She stood up and slipped it onto Sam's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"What God brought together." Pastor William said. "Let no man put asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sam and Jess leaned forward and kissed passionately, as the crowd cheered.

"I am proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Winchester." The Pastor said.

Sam and Jess turned and walked back up the aisle, while the gathered audience threw rose petals at them.

**12345678987654321**

THE END

I plan on writing more about Sam and Jess's life and their future family. Please let me know if you would be interested in reading them.


End file.
